Ed, Edd n Eddy in the Nightmare Before Christmas
by wenjing10
Summary: Santa was murdered, Sarah turned into a monster, Nazz froze to death and many horrible things happened! The Eds and I must find the villain before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1: Christmas is Starting Now

**Is Christmas always the best? The Eds, their friends and Chrisa (This time I am not as her) were celebrating Christmas, but not for long something horrible happened...**

**Santa was murdered, Sarah turned into a monster, Nazz froze to death and many more...**

**Who did this and why? The Eds and I are about to find out...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Christmas is Starting Now<strong>

It was winter, the snow fell down. Peach Creek was covered with white snow. And most of all, Christmas was coming!

Ed, being the happiest one, decorated his house very good. That's because he was to be with Santa. Edd, Eddy and their friends were not bad. Same as I.

"Hi guys! What do you want for Christmas?", Ed asked.

"Cash! And jawbreakers! And no stupid clothes!", Eddy answered happily.

"Books and things that use in the science lab.", Edd answered.

"I want monster movies, comics, gravy and butter-toast!", Ed shouted.

Their friends thought for a while.

"I want dolls.", Sarah said.

"Teddy bears!", Jimmy said cheerfully.

"A new bike.", Kevin replied.

"Something great for me.", Nazz answered simply.

"A plant!", Jonny said.

"I don't know.", Rolf simply replied.

"By the way, it's late. We better go home. See you later, bye!", Kevin said and walked away. We did the same way.

* * *

><p>Night time. Ed was too excited to meet Santa Claus. Double D slept well. Eddy just thought about money. Whatever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will start the horror!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Santa Was Murdered!

**Chapter 2. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Santa Was Murdered!<strong>

The next day, Ed wanted to meet Santa Claus. Double D and I built a very fast plane to get there. It will take about 4 hours to get there. 15 peoples could sit in.

Three days later, we finally finished.

"Everybody on board!", Eddy shouted.

When everybody was in the plane, we took off to Arctic!

* * *

><p>About 4 hours later, we arrived in the middle of Arctic. Ed said Santa Claus lived here. He was right! There was a house.<p>

When we in the house, we were shocked. Jimmy fainted, Ed and Rolf screamed. Edd's eyes became wide, so am I.

Sitting on the rocking chair, there was an old and fat man who wore red clothes. It was Santa Claus. Blood were around his body and the floor.

Double D wore gloves and mask immediately. He touched Santa Claus' skin. It was very cold. He put a finger close to Claus' nose. His eyes closed and turned to us.

"I'm sorry, guys. Santa Claus...was...dead.", Edd said.

Ed cried first, then the others cried, except for me. I just picked up my phone.

"I better called my dad.", I said.

"Your dad?", Edd asked.

"Yes, he's a sergeant. His name is Sergeant Clement.", I replied and called my father.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, my father arrived. He was investigating the dead body.<p>

"Someone murdered Santa Claus.", Sergeant Clement said.

"Yeah, we better find the murderer!", Ed shouted.

"Yeah! We must find the one who is responsible for this!", Eddy agreed.

"I don't think we should do this because it is too dangerous.", Double D argued.

"Fine, if you don't agree, Santa Claus will be very disappointed of you.", Eddy said.

"Yeah!", Ed agreed what did Eddy said.

"Alright.", Double D finally agreed.

"I am doing this too.", I said.

"We all need to do this too, you know.", Kevin reminded us.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming soon.<strong>


	3. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
